mywarriorcatsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pets
Pet List These are pets you can collect which are original to the site. Please do not add any user-made pets here. User made pets are distinguished by the inclusion of "created by" in the Breed. User made pets can be added under the 'Shops' section of the wikia website. Some pets appear user made but do not have the "created by". These are: Chuasie Cat and Somali Cat. Until these can be confirmed as original to the site, please see the Shops for these pets. 'Canines' *A Splash of Color Wolf *Albino Wolf *American Husky *Arctic Wolf *Aura Wolf *Beagle Dog *Black and Tan Coonhound *Border Collie *Bright Lavender Wolf *Bronze Wolf *Cheese Wolf *Chocolate Brown Wolf *Dalmatian Dog *Dragon Dog *German Shepard *Ghost Wolf *Gold Wolf *Golden Retriever *Gray and White Winged Wolf *Gray Wolf *Great Dane *Jelly Donut Wolf *Miniature Rough Collie *Minty Swirl Wolf *Normal Coyote *Normal Winged Wolf *Northern Lights Wolf *Omnom Ice Cream Wolf *Pure Black Wolf *Pure White Wolf *Rainbow Jelly Husky *Rough Collie *Shades of Chocolate Husky *Silver Wolf *Sour Apple Wolf *Starry Wolf *Strawberry Cream Wolf *Sweet Berry Wolf *Sweet Blueberry Wolf *Tan Dachshund *Turkish or Iranian Wolf *Vampire Wolf 'Dragons' Gaia Series *Armagaia *Atlantis dragon *Ice *Normal *Metal *Moon *Space *Sun Limegreen Series *Dark *Earth *Limegreen *Temple *Water Limegreen Spotted Series *Bleached *Cloud *Dark *Mint *Normal *puzzle spotted dragon *Green Puzzle *Red Puzzle *Winter Misc *Quetzacoatyl *Blue Speckled Quetzacoatyl *Deep Sea Water *Halloween 'Felines' *African Leopard *Albino cat *American Shorthair Brown Classic Tabby *Aura *Balinese *Bengal *Bengal Tiger *Birman *Black and white cat *Blaze *Bright ginger *British *Brown bengal *Bubble *Calico *Calico Koi *Canadian Lynx *Candy Cane *Candy Cane - Blueberry *Candy Cane - Grape *Candy Cane - Spearmint *Caramel Apple *Caramel Stripe *Cat of Darkness *Christmas Joy *Christmas Tree *Chocolate Stripe *Cityscape *Cloudy *Cookie *Cotton Candy *Dark Rainbow Tiger *Devil Cat *Dragon Cat *Dragon Cat - Forest *Dragon Cat - Grape Jelly *Dragon Cat - Thunder *Dragon Cat - Water *Egyptian Mau *European Burmese *Explosive Cat *Explosive Cat - Blue *Explosive Cat - Pink *Explosive Cat - Purple *Fancy Silver Tabby *Flame Red Tiger *Fluffy Tuxedo *Ginger Mix *Gray Tabby *Happy Birthday Lighstream *Himalayan White & Brown *Honeydew Tiger *Hooded Black *Ice Lynx *Ice Tiger *Javanese Cat *Lavender Striped *Lucky Bamboo *Maine Coon *Marikit *Mountain Lion *Munchkin - Black *Munchkin - Brown *Munchkin - Seal Lynx *MWC Colored Egg *Mystery *Neon Purple Jelly *Nightmare *Normal Cheetah *Normal Tiger *Norweigan Forest Cat *Ocean Light *Omnom Ice Cream *Panda *Persian *Persian - Blueberry *Persian - Chocolate *Persian - Grape *Puffluff *Rainbow *Rainbow Tiger *Ribbon *Ruddy Abyssinian *Rudolph *Russian Blue *Sabertooth *Siamese *Silver Tabby *Singapura Cat *Singapura Kitten *Snow Leopard *Snow Leaopard Cat *Snowflake *Special Edition - Minty Green *Special Edition - Pink *Special Edition - Red *Special Edition - Yellow *Strawberry Tiger *Striped Brown Ocicat *Sunshine *Sweet Desert Siamese Twins *Swirly Butterfly *Tortoiseshell & White *Trotoiseshell *Toyger *Turkish Van *Valentine *Vampire Kitten *White Tiger *Zombie Cat 'Fish' *Blueberry Gummy *Chocolate *Clown *Mystic Crest 'Rabbits/Easter Eggs' *Albino Easter Egg *Blue Striped Easter Egg *Blueberry Striped Easter Egg *Bright Berry Easter Egg *Bright Green Easter Egg *Bright Teal Easter Egg *Dark Easter Egg *Light Brown Bunny *Lime Sorbet Easter Egg *Milk Chocolate Easter Egg *Orange Sherbet Easter Egg *Pastel Blue Easter Egg *Pastel Green Easter Egg *Pastel Pink Easter Egg *Pastel Sunset Easter Egg *Pastel Yellow Easter Egg *Rainbow Pastel Easter Egg *Strawberry Sherbert Easter Eggs 'Misc' *Albino Ferret *Aqua Emporer Penguin *Awesome Bubble *Black Bear *Bottlenose Dolphin *Brown Blaze Horse *Chick *Chocolate Brown Fennec Fox *Common Racoon *El Chupacabra *Emporer Penguin *Fennec Fox *Foxitten *Giant Panda Bear *Glow in the Dark Panda *Golden Giant Panda Bear *Griffin *Grizzly Bear *Gyrfalcon *Little Chick *Mallard Duck *Meokie *Mystical Unicorn *Normal Badger *Normal Meerkat *Normal Pheonix *Normal Puffbun *Normal Pug *Normal Raptor *Peached Face Lovebird *Polar Bear *Racoon Dog *Rainbow Lorikeet *Red Fox *Sable Ferret *Sable Blaze Ferret *Shadowflare Pheonix *Skyrunner *Strawberry Giant Panda Bear *Sugar Glider *THE FROG *Tiger Salamander